The Prince Edward, The Duke of Taunton
Prince Edward is the youngest son of Queen Anne I of Wessex and Prince George Bagration. Through his mother, Edward and his descendants are in the line of succession to the Welsh Throne, and through his father his male heirs are in line to the throne of Macedonia. Throughout his life Edward was a notable member of the Royal Family and the higher up aristocracy. He was known for his weekend collecting parties at Hyde Lodge and his many lavish social events at Taunton House in the city. Edward was a close personal friend to Geroge the Great, and his son served as an advisor and Govenor General of Essex uner King George II and King George III. At the time of his birth, Edward was 3rd in the Welsh line of succession, currently he is 24th. Early Life Edward was born at Claremont House to Queen Anne I of Wessex and Prince George Bagration, The Duke of Uxbridge and St. Andrews. At his birth Edward was third in the line of Succession to the Welsh Throne, behind his two older brothers: The Crown Prince William and The Duke of Worcester. From birth as a child of the Sovereign, Edward was styled "His Royal Highness the Prince Edward of Wessex". Edward was recognized as a Prince of the Blood only two days after his birth. His sponsors were his older brother, The Prince George, The Duke of Worcester and his maternal aunt Lady Catherine Bruce. Edward spent most of his young life growing up away from court with his older sister, Princess Elizabeth, who he was close in age with. The two spent most of their childhood in Fogmorre Park living between Claremont House and Fogmorre Castle. When Edward was a child his father died at Kent Palace. Henceforth Edward and his sister elizabeth moved to the capital were they were given a set of rooms near the private apartments of the their mother. The Prince's education which until this point had been closely monitored by his father, was handed over to the trusted _. When Edward became a teen a small celebration was held for him at Claremont House. The following day he was created the Duke of Taunton in the peerage of Wessex. He was the first Duke of Taunton since the House of Beaufort. Marriage Edward married Princess Louise of Barnhart. Edward was the Queen's youngest, and said favorite son. Anne I wished for her son and his new bride to remain close by, thus the couple first lived in apartments at Kent Palace, close to the Queen's own private apartments and were given the lease to Hyde Lodge as a private country residence. The Duke and Duchess of Taunton's first child, Prince Charles Edward Leopold George was born at the Palace. As a child of the Sovereign Charles Edward was given the style of Royal Highness with the territorial designation taken from his father's title "of Taunton". The young family moved from their rooms at Kent Palace to Hyde Park, which had recently been refurbished to fit the taste and style of the Duke and Duchess. The couple paid less than half as was expected to paid for leasing the Lodge. Queen Anne persoanally paid the majority of the Hyde Lodge's lease, and even thought about giving the property as to the couple as a grace and favor on behalf of the Crown. The Lodge soon became a favorite and prefered home of the Duke and Duchess, even after the purchase of Dudley House, renamed Taunton House, in the city. Queen Anne was present at Hyde Lodge when Louise gave birth to the couple's youngest child Prince Henry Thomas Edward of Taunton. Edward spent the last few years of his mother's reign _. It was during this time that Edward and Prince George, The Duke of Harrington became closer, Edward soon became George's closet and most trusted companion. When George married Princess Sofia of _ got married, the couple spent part of their honeymoon at Hyde Lodge with Edward and his family. He was visited his mother on her death bed a day before she died. Brother's Reign During the reign of Edward's brother, his own personal influence increased as Crown Prince George of Wessex gained more power in his father's governemnt. Edward grew close to George the Great. _ It was also during this time that Taunton House _. Edward's wife, Louise, The Duchess of Taunton headed the reinovation. She redesigned the Upper Gallery and Principal Ballroom at the house. Louise also created an observation deck on the front of the house. The House became a _ Later Life When Edward's oldest son Prince Charles Edward became an adult, he took up personal residence at Taunton House while Edward and Louise _. Edward remained on good terms with George II, later becoming a member of his famed Brindleton Set. Issue